Eu ou Ele
by lightining
Summary: O que aconteceria se eles descobrissem que teriam que matar um ao outro? O que eles escolheriam: o trabalho ou o amor?- casal: SasoxSaku e outros que eu ainda não sei!


( Bem esse é so um recadinho: essa é minha primeira fict, então peguem leve. Vai ter mais de um casal so que eu ainda não decidi qual? vai ser também universo alternativo, e meio baseado no filme Sr e Sra Smith, por isso esse primeiro capitulo vai ser uma introdução!!! é claro que eu vou fazer eles se conhecerem, namorarem casar e etc... vou com mais calma por que gosto de fazer fict longas!!! espero realmente que vocês gostem!!! bjsss.)

Obs: naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Se fosse meu o naruto ficava com a sakura u.u

_Eu ou Ele_

**1° capitulo: Se Conhecendo**

_**10:00 a.m **_

_**No centro de kanoha, em uma empresa muito famosa por seus altos lucros e produtos importados, estava saindo uma jovem de 23 anos, estatura mediana, olhos verdes, corpo atlético, cabelos r**__**ó**__**seos curto até a altura dos ombros e uma pele muito branca. Seu nome era Sakura Haruno, uma jovem empres**__**á**__**ria muito bem sucedida. Embora tenha se formado em medicina e era uma excelente médica. Ela é dona de uma empresa chamada AMBU.**_

_**Sakura**__** estava saindo da empresa Kanoha's, onde foi visitar a sua tia dona da empresa. Seu nome era Tsunade **__**Haruno, uma mulher alta, corpo esbelto e com seios fartos, cabelos compridos amarrados por duas Maria Chiquinha baixas, seu cabelo é de um loiro claro e seus olhos cor de mel.**_

_**Sakura estava saindo em direç**__**ã**__**o ao seu carro um Audi R8, onde tinha deixado-o no estacionamento em frente a empresa de sua tia. Estava vestida com uma calça social preta, uma blusa de manga comprida e de gola alta com um colete por cima, ambos pretos. Sakura gostava muito de preto, suas cores favoritas eram o azul, verde, rosa e preto. Andava com um tênis preto com prata da FILA. Retirou as chaves de dentro da sua bolsa prata da adidas. Ela n**__**ã**__**o era daquelas que gostavam de se vestir certinho, sempre misturava roupas sociais com esportivas e coisas do gênero. Entrou no carro, se sentou, fechou a porta e colocou a chave na igniç**__**ã**__**o mas n**__**ã**__**o ligou o carro. Ficou olhando para suas m**__**ã**__**os pensando no que tinha conversado com Tsunade e ficou nessa posiç**__**ã**__**o por uns 5 minutos e depois soltou um suspiro pesado, n**__**ã**__**o seria bom ficar pensando naquilo nesse momento, ela tinha que trabalhar e ficar pensando naquilo n**__**ã**__**o seria nada prudente, n**__**ã**__**o no momento, ent**__**ã**__**o ligou o carro e foi para a sua empresa.**_

_**#Flash Back on# **_

_**Tsunade estava sentada em sua cadeira de couro na cor marrom, com seus cotovelos apoiados na mesa de magno olhando para a frente totalmente séria, ou melhor olhando Sakura que estava sentada numa das cadeiras em sua frente. Sakura andava meio distra**__**í**__**da naquele dia e nem deu muita importância ao que sua tia queria lhe dizer e muito menos prestava atenç**__**ã**__**o e isso era porque n**__**ã**__**o tinha dormido muito bem, é claro depois da farra que fez com suas amigas ontem.**_

_**Tsunade vendo que Sakura n**__**ã**__**o tinha nem se tocado do que ela estava falando, parou olhando-a por um tempo e percebendo que a mesma ainda nem tinha percebido que ela parou de falar. Uma veia surgiu na testa de Tsunade e j**__**á**__** irritada ela deu um soco forte na mesa quase a partindo no meio para ver se acordava a sua sobrinha do mundo da lua. E com efeito Sakura levou um susto que quase caiu da cadeira, ela sabe que n**__**ã**__**o seria nada bom irritar a sua tia e nem muito aconselh**__**á**__**vel, isso se deve ao fato dela presenciar a quase morte de seu irm**__**ã**__**o tapado que a provocou, falando da idade e a chamando de velha, mas por sorte ele saiu vivo da historia. **_

_**Seu irm**__**ã**__**o se chama Naruto Uzumaki, na verdade eles s**__**ã**__**o meios irm**__**ã**__**os mas se tratam com se fossem irm**__**ã**__**os leg**__**í**__**timos. Naruto é um homem alto de uns 1,85m de altura, corpo musculoso, olhos azuis claros, cabelos loiros, com três riscos em cada bochecha, também tinha 23 anos, mais com uma mentalidade de um garoto de 12 anos. Adora lamém, é inteligente quando quer, ou seja, praticamente nunca!! n.n e muito otimista.**_

_**Ap**__**ó**__**s seu devaneio Sakura resolveu se arriscar e perguntar a Tsunade o que ela falou e pedir desculpas, mas nem precisou Tsunade se adiantou e falou de forma muito resumida o que era:**_

_**Tsunade: Sakura!!! Sei que n**__**ã**__**o prestou nenhuma atenç**__**ã**__**o no que eu disse, ent**__**ã**__**o vou resumir, tenho uma miss**__**ã**__**o para você!. E devo adverti – l**__**á**__** n**__**ã**__**o é uma miss**__**ã**__**o qualquer, é uma Rank-S.**_

_**Sakura olhou-a e assentiu indicando que entendera, e ficou em silêncio para permitir que Tsunade continue com o seu relato.**_

_**#Flash Back off#**_

_**Bem Sakura trabalha e é dona da empresa AMBU, uma empresa diferente, Sakura trabalha como uma assassina e é paga para matar, qualquer um, desde pé-rapado até gente da alta sociedade. Cada vez que ela for contratada para matar eles classificam como '' miss**__**ã**__**o'' e tem de v**__**á**__**rios ranks desde do rank-D para pessoas que n**__**ã**__**o apresentam perigo para a nossa querida assassina, ou rank-A ou S que é para pessoas muito perigosas onde Sakura ter**__**á**__** que ter um certo cuidado para poder mat**__**á**__**-los sem acabar sendo morta ou mesmo descoberta, j**__**á**__** que ninguém sabe para que serve a empresa AMBU, somente quem trabalha l**__**á**__** ou as pessoas no qual as contrata seus serviços. **__**É**__** claro que mesmo sendo uma empresa de assassinos ela tem um disfarce para que ninguém descubra, e também quem os contrata s**__**ã**__**o outras empresas que querem acabar com os concorrentes e pessoas muito ricas que por dinheiro querem acabar com as outras e também os estorvos de suas vidas.**_

_**10:30 a.m **_

_**Um homem ruivo estava saindo do seu trabalho e indo em direç**__**ã**__**o ao seu carro. Seu expediente tinha acabado e ele estava muito exausto e queria voltar logo para casa e tirar o atraso de seu sono, j**__**á**__** que trabalhou a noite inteira.**_

_**Seu nome é Akasuna No Sasori, um homem alto, corpo definido e bem musculoso, olhos de um tom meio castanho avermelhado, cabelos de um tom vinho curtos e repicados deixados meio bagunçados como se ele n**__**ã**__**o penteasse o cabelo que s**__**ã**__**o lisos, l**__**á**__**bios finos que sempre deixam escapar um sorriso sarc**__**á**__**stico. Tem 25 anos.**_

_**Ele estava vestido com uma calça jeans preta com uma camisa p**__**ó**__**lo na cor vinho, com um sapato social preto. Estava se dirigindo para o estacionamento onde deixou seu Lamborghini Gallardo preto.**_

_**Entrou no carro e saiu, queria chegar o quanto antes no seu apartamento, onde morava sozinho. Os **__**ú**__**nicos parentes que ainda eram vivos dele era sua av**__**ó**__** Chyo, que morava num sobrado perto do parque de kanoha.**_

_**Sasori trabalha na Akatsuki, uma empresa muito poderosa, parecida com a da Sakura, mas so que a Akatsuki trabalha para bens pr**__**ó**__**prios. Essa empresa é anônima mas ao mesmo tempo a mais conhecida. Todos sabem o que ela faz e isso a fez temida mas ao mesmo tempo é anônima por que ninguém conhece seu paradeiro, somente aqueles que a formaram, ou seja, Sasori é um deles, e para mostrar quem eram os criadores da grande Akatsuki cada um deles usava um anel de identificaç**__**ã**__**o.**_

_**Sasori estava quase chegando em seu apartamento quando parou no engarrafamento. Suspirou e falou baixinho.**_

_**Sasori: Droga! O que eu fiz para merecer isso. Era s**__**ó**__** o que me faltava. – falou irritado.**_

_**Sua **__**ú**__**nica opç**__**ã**__**o era esperar, mas j**__**á**__** estava ficando muito irritado. Se passou 15 minutos e nada do transito melhorar, ent**__**ã**__**o resolveu desligar o carro j**__**á**__** que percebeu que o transito n**__**ã**__**o iria melhorar, n**__**ã**__**o t**__**ã**__**o j**__**á**__**.**_

_**Ligou o r**__**á**__**dio onde estava tocando Ayo Tecnology, Sasori estava cantando junto ao 50 cent na musica, n**__**ã**__**o sabia o por que mais sempre gostou de hip hop. Olhou para o lado direito e ficou est**__**á**__**tico, no carro ao lado uma garota na qual Sasori achou muito bonita, a moça era branca como a porcelana, cabelo r**__**ó**__**seos e olhos de um verde muito chamativo, Sasori n**__**ã**__**o sabia bem o por que mas n**__**ã**__**o conseguia parar de olha – l**__**á**__**, sentia como se borboletas estivessem voando no seu estômago. Ele nunca tinha se apaixonado na vida, é claro que j**__**á**__** teve v**__**á**__**rias mulheres, mas nunca amou de verdade, mas agora ele estava diferente e sentia isso, n**__**ã**__**o parava de olhar e pensar na estranha moça do carro ao lado.**_

_**Sakura estava calma apesar de estar em um engarrafamento, estava com o r**__**á**__**dio ligado em volume médio, escutando Attack do 30 seconds to mars, gostava da banda e das m**__**ú**__**sicas, e achava maravilhoso o vocalista Jared Leto, estava ficando entediada e n**__**ã**__**o gostava de ficar parada, tinha que fazer alguma coisa urgentemente, odiava quando n**__**ã**__**o conseguia se entreter com alguma coisa . Ent**__**ã**__**o começou a olhar pra fora e ver o movimento na calçada, quando sentiu que estava sendo observada. Olhou para o lado esquerdo e viu que no carro ao lado tinha um homem, muito bonito tinha que admitir, a observando, ele tinha cabelos na cor vinho e seus olhos eram de um castanho avermelhado, fixou seus olhos nos dele para ver se ele desviaria e se surpreendeu quando ele n**__**ã**__**o o fez e continuou sustentando o olhar, Sakura n**__**ã**__**o sabia o que fazer, olhando para o rapaz do carro ao lado, estava se sentindo diferente, mais era uma coisa boa que estava sentindo n**__**ã**__**o sabia ao certo o que era, mais se sentia leve e feliz e tudo isso era por que seus olhos se encontraram com os do estranho rapaz. Seu coraç**__**ã**__**o estava disparado, e começou a sentir um calor por todo o corpo , estava t**__**ã**__**o absorta em seus pensamentos e nos olhos do rapaz que nem se tocou que o transito estava voltando ao normal, e foi despertada de seus pensamentos quando os carros atr**__**á**__**s de si começaram a buzinar. Ent**__**ã**__**o ligou o carro e seguiu em frente indo para o seu trabalho, s**__**ó**__** que com uma diferença, n**__**ã**__**o conseguia esquecer do rapaz do carro ao lado do seu naquele engarrafamento.**_

_**Sasori ainda olhando a moça, nem se tocou que estava olhando abertamente sem conter seu interesse nela, e prendeu a respiraç**__**ã**__**o quando viu que ela olhou para si e ficou olhando – o por um tempo, ele viu logo que ela estava o testando para ver se ele desviaria o olhar, mas como Sasori com certeza passaria nesse teste n**__**ã**__**o se deixou intimidar e continuou a olhando, quando Sasori voltou a respirar viu nos olhos dela que ela tinha se surpreendido, por ele continuar a fitando e ent**__**ã**__**o se sentiu feliz com isso, estava se deixando levar pelos olhos verdes que o fitavam, quando se tocou de que o transito estava voltando ao normal e que os carros atr**__**á**__**s de si estavam buzinando, ligou o carro e viu que a garota fazia o mesmo so que saindo na frente, ent**__**ã**__**o para n**__**ã**__**o ficar muito atr**__**á**__**s Sasori fez o mesmo, depois é claro de anotar a placa do carro da garota, ele iria fazer quest**__**ã**__**o de pesquisar e procurar informaç**__**õ**__**es sobre ela. Ele se tocou logo de cara e percebeu que a garota era diferente das outras e que ela conseguiu despertar nele um sentimento que ele ainda n**__**ã**__**o tinha decifrado direito apenas com um olhar, ent**__**ã**__**o ele foi embora pensando aonde começaria a procurar.**_

_**11:30 a.m **_

_**Sakura estava chegando em seu trabalho. Estacionou o carro e quando o desliga seu celular começa a tocar. Ela olha para ver quem é na tela e da um meio sorriso quando atende.**_

_**Sakura: Oi meu amor tudo bem com vc? – diz ela com uma express**__**ã**__**o maliciosa no rosto.**_

_**Privado: ............................................**_

_**Sakura: Acabei de chegar no trabalho. Por quê?**_

_**Privado:..............................................**_

_**Sakura: Bem podemos nos ver a noite o que você acha? Tudo bem pra vc?**_

_**Privado:............................................**_

_**Sakura: **__**Ó**__**timo ent**__**ã**__**o até mais tarde!!! Bjuusss, byebye.**_

_**Desliga o celular, sai do carro e entra em um grande prédio chamado AMBU.**_

_**Entra e j**__**á**__** de cara encontra sua amiga Temari na recepç**__**ã**__**o a sua espera.**_

_**Temari é uma mulher um pouco mais alta que a sakura, tem cabelos curtos presos por quatros Maria chiquinhas, seu cabelo é loiro natural, olhos verdes, um corpo muito bonito e um temperamento muito forte, por isso é chamada ou reconhecida como problem**__**á**__**tica pelo seu namorado Shikamaru. Ela tem 25 anos assim como o seu namorado.**_

_**Temari: O.K! você esta atrasada!! Por um acaso se esqueceu de que hoje você tem uma reuni**__**ã**__**o!!!!! Em mocinha? – disse quase berrando na face da Sakura. Com uma cara de poucos amigos e com um ar de que vai mata -l**__**á**__** a qualquer momento.**_

_**Sakura: Temari!! – disse querendo estrangular a loira a sua frente, odiava ser tratada assim. – s**__**ó**__** vou te dar três avisos: em 1° lugar nunca mais me chame de mocinha ou me trate como criança porque se n**__**ã**__**o eu vou te matar, em 2° eu sou a dona da empresa e chego na HORA em que eu quiser, e em 3° eu n**__**ã**__**o te devo satisfaç**__**õ**__**es. Hunf!! – disse gritando e totalmente nervosa, odiava quando tentavam controla –l**__**á**__** e mandar na vida dela, sem contar que quando alguém a tirava do serio ela perdia a cabeça f**__**á**__**cil, n**__**ã**__**o importa com quem.**_

_**Temari: O.O!!!!! – ficando um pouco assustada.( Hoje ela deve estar completamente perdida e com muita preguiça para explodir desse jeito.) Pensou a outra j**__**á**__** conhecendo a amiga.**_

_**Sakura: ta bom!!! Vamos começar direito isso aqui!!!.- deu uma pausa, respirou fundo e disse normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Bom dia Temari!!!! Como é que v**__**ã**__**o as coisas por aqui? N**__**ã**__**o aconteceu nada de novo? – perguntou com a maior naturalidade do mundo como se a dois segundos atr**__**á**__**s n**__**ã**__**o estivesse totalmente nervosa.**_

_**Temari: Bem n**__**ã**__**o temos nada de novo, s**__**ó**__** uma reuni**__**ã**__**o que você acabou de perder!!!! – disse essa fazendo pouco caso.**_

_**Sakura: O QUE? Como você n**__**ã**__**o me avisou disso antes? **__**ò**__**.**__**ó**__** – pergunta essa quase desmontando a loira que estava ficando tonta de tanto ser chacoalhada pela rosada.**_

_**Temari: como assim eu n**__**ã**__**o te avisei? Estou te falando isso a mais de três dias atr**__**á**__**s e você disse que n**__**ã**__**o precisaria ficar te lembrando porque você n**__**ã**__**o iria faltar de jeito nenhum!!! u.u**_

_**Sakura:o.**__**Õ**__** !!!!! eu disse isso, como é que eu n**__**ã**__**o lembro? – disse fazendo uma cara de pensativa.**_

_**Temari: Como assim n**__**ã**__**o se lembra?u.u''' J**__**á**__** esqueceu que você falou isso ontem dentro da sua sala!! Hein?**_

_**Sakura: Hummm!!!! H**__**á**__** é claro agora sim eu me lembrei do que eu falei ontem, ou seja, eu me lembrava ontem, ent**__**ã**__**o hoje você tinha que me lembrar de novo!!!!!!! U.u **_

_**Temari: O Que? **__**Ô**__**.ô !!!! fala serio Sakura, acho que você passou muito tempo junto do Naruto esse final de semana!!! ¬¬'''''. Anda afetando seu cérebro sabia?!!!!!.**_

_**Sakura: ¬¬'' sua Baka. Acho melhor eu ir pra minha sala antes que eu esgane alguém. – disse j**__**á**__** um pouco aborrecida.**_

_**Ino: Essa n**__**ã**__**o seria eu n**__**ã**__**o é mesmo Sakura? – pergunta essa j**__**á**__** entrando totalmente na conversa.**_

_**Sakura: Quanto eu mais rezo mais assombraç**__**ã**__**o aparece!! ¬¬ . Oi Ino e tchau Ino. To vazando. – diz j**__**á**__** passando pela outra loira desmiolada, que era uma das suas melhores amigas, junto a Temari, a Hinata e a TenTen.**_

_**Temari: hauahuaahuahauhauhauhuahuhuahahu!!!!- rindo completamente da cara de taxo da outra.**_

_**Ino: A cala boca Temari!! u.u eu n**__**ã**__**o tenho culpa se a testuda n**__**ã**__**o esta de bom humor hoje!!!!**_

_**Temari: **__**É**__** mesmo n**__**ã**__**o é ino, mas fazer o que se você também n**__**ã**__**o tem culpa de ser burra. Hehehehe – tirando completamente com a cara da outra que s**__**ó**__** faz cagada.**_

_**Ino: Baka !!!!! acho melhor eu voltar para o meu trabalho que eu ganho mais!!!!u.u e falando nisso o shikamaru ligou agorinha a pouco para você, e disse para passar na casa dele depois do trabalho. Pronto o recado ta dado e eu to indo. – disse e voltou pelo mesmo lugar de antes.**_

_**Temari: hum!!!! n.n – e saiu toda sorridente de volta ao trabalho.**_

_**Chegou no seu escrit**__**ó**__**rio e sentou na cadeira de couro preto, estava cansada e ainda muito pensativa, sua cabeça estava doendo e para ajudar n**__**ã**__**o conseguia tirar aquela miss**__**ã**__**o e o homem ruivo do pensamento. Deitou com os braços cruzados em cima da mesa e a cabeça em cima dos braços, dormiu por um tempo consider**__**á**__**vel e sem sonhos, passando uns 45:00 minutos é acordada pelo seu telefone, que estava tocando sem parar. Olha na tela para ver quem era o Baka que tinha atrapalhado seu sono, quando viu que era um dos seus clientes, atendeu com a melhor voz forçada que j**__**á**__** fez e tentou pelos menos ser um pouco mais gentil, e tentava ao Maximo fazer com que sua voz n**__**ã**__**o parecesse cansada de sono.**_

_**Sakura: pronto! Sim, eu posso falar!! Estou no meu escrit**__**ó**__**rio!- disse revirando os olhos, sempre que algum cliente ligava, eles perguntavam se era seguro falar.**_

_**Privado: .............................**_

_**Sakura: Claro n**__**ã**__**o me esqueci do seu pedido!! Mas para poder começar, você n**__**ã**__**o acha melhor me passar os dados da pessoa, como nome completo, RG, CPF, endereço e tudo que você achar necess**__**á**__**rio!!**_

_**Privado: ..............................**_

_**Sakura: **__**ó**__**timo!! Sim j**__**á**__** recebi!-disse olhando no seu notebook da Apple.- ent**__**ã**__**o esta tudo certo, amanh**__**ã**__** eu ligarei as 10:00a.m em ponto para te dizer que a miss**__**ã**__**o foi completada. Até amanh**__**ã**__** Sr.**_

_**Pov's Sakura**_

_**Desligou o celular, **__**ó**__**timo j**__**á**__** tinha trabalho para amanh**__**ã**__**, ultimamente quase nem tenho trabalhado, bem mais j**__**á**__** est**__**á**__** começando a melhorar, e se bem que n**__**ã**__**o tenho muito do que reclamar, j**__**á**__** que eu quase nunca fico parada. Tenho que começar a me preparar j**__**á**__** que faz uma semana desde meu ultimo trabalho, e devo estar fora de forma. Tenho que me preparar também para o meu amorzinho, faz tempo que eu n**__**ã**__**o o vejo e to morrendo de saudades, tenho que fazer algo especial e bem diferente do que eu j**__**á**__** fiz, vou ter que pedir idéias para a Temari e para a TenTen. Bom HAMMmmn, acho melhor eu voltar a dormir um pouquinho mais j**__**á**__** que ninguém veio para me chamar e acho que n**__**ã**__**o tem mais trabalho por hoje.**_

_**Ent**__**ã**__**o n**__**ã**__**o tem problema.**_

_**Pov's Sakura Off.**_

_**Sakura voltou a dormir do mesmo jeito que estava, quando alguém abre a porta num estrondo, e grita fazendo um barulho totalmente exagerado.**_

_**Naruto: SAKURA-CHANNN!!!!!!! CHEGUEI!!!!!!!!!-diz no tom de voz mais alta que conseguia.**_

_**Sakura com o susto acabou por levantar de supet**__**ã**__**o, se enrolando com a cadeira e os papeis da mesa que acabou caindo com cadeira e tudo, dando um belo de um tombo. Naruto assustado com o que acabou de ocorrer fica preocupado.**_

_**Naruto: SAKURA-CHANN!!!!! VOC**__**Ê**__** ESTA BEM!!!!!!!!!-gritou com a voz cheia de preocupaç**__**ã**__**o.**_

_**Sakura levanta meio sem jeito toda torta e descabelada. Olha para o seu querido irm**__**ã**__**ozinho, com uma vontade de esgan**__**á**__**-lo por completo, depois quebrar todos os ossos do seu corpo. Ficou pensando em v**__**á**__**rias formas de tortura e acabou ficando com uma cara sinistra. Naruto j**__**á**__** meio que prevendo o que aconteceria com ele se ele ficasse um pouco mais naquela sala, disse j**__**á**__** saindo de fininho.**_

_**Sakura: NARUTO!!!!!!!**__**òó**__**- fala num tom bem ameaçador, com uma aura assassina em volta.**_

_**Naruto: HAHA!!!O.O'' bem desculpe sakura-chan, n**__**ã**__**o sabia que você estava dormindo- estava se desculpando e aproveitando para sair o mais r**__**á**__**pido daquela sala antes que ela resolvesse fazer alguma coisa que ele certamente n**__**ã**__**o iria gostar.- bem hehe ent**__**ã**__**o eu volto mais tarde, da**__**í**__** n**__**ó**__**s conversamos um pouco.- Sakura vendo que ele iria fugir resolve se aproximar, e Naruto percebendo isso se afasta mais ainda.- Bem acho que a Temari esta me chamando, e bem j**__**á**__** estou indo, tchau Sakura-chan. n.n!!!!- termina de falar e sai correndo da sala da irm**__**ã**__**.**_

_**Sakura: NARUTOOOO!!!!! VOLTA AQUI SEU BAKA!!!! EU VOU TE MATAR!!!!- grita e sai atr**__**á**__**s de um loiro correndo feito um louco, tentando fugir da dona do local, num estado um pouco lament**__**á**__**vel gritando e fazendo ameaças ao homem super hiperativo e cabeça oca. Todos da empresa param para ver ou sair da frente dos dois que corriam freneticamente por toda a AMBU.**_

_**12:00p.m**_

_**Chegando em sua casa Sasori deixa suas coisas numa mesinha que tinha perto da porta de entrada. Liga a televis**__**ã**__**o e vai para a cozinha beber um pouco de suco de lim**__**ã**__**o, depois indo para o banheiro tomar um belo de um banho, para tirar um pouco do cansaço. Depois do banho bem demorado, ele sai enrolado com uma toalha vermelha enrolada na cintura, deixando seu t**__**ó**__**rax bem definido a mostra, aonde escoriam ainda algumas gotinhas de **__**á**__**gua, que caiam do cabelo ainda molhado. Escolheu uma roupa bem leve que ele usa para dormir, j**__**á**__** que n**__**ã**__**o gosta muito de pijamas, colocou um calç**__**ã**__**o preto com listras brancas do lado e uma regata solta branca. Foi para sala e sentou no sof**__**á**__** e ficou um tempo procurando alguma coisa de bom na TV, mas s**__**ó**__** passava jornal, e digamos que n**__**ã**__**o era um dos seus programas favoritos ent**__**ã**__**o desligou a TV e foi tirar o atraso do seu sono, estava muito cansado e n**__**ã**__**o queria ser incomodado. Fechou todas as cortinas de cores escuras porque como sempre dormia praticamente de dia, n**__**ã**__**o gostava quando entrava luz no quarto, isso o incomodava. Deitou na cama Box de casal, todo esparramado e dormiu. Ficou na maior paz durante umas 04h00min quando seu sono é interrompido pela musica Devil Never Cry o toque do seu celular. Ele levanta se amaldiçoando por n**__**ã**__**o ter desligado aquela porcaria, antes de dormir, porque na opini**__**ã**__**o dele celular s**__**ó**__** serve para os outros encherem o saco dele, ainda mais quando ele viu quem era na tela do celular. Fez uma cara de poucos amigos e atendeu.**_

_**Sasori: Porra Deidara!!! o que você quer???- disse irritado por ter acordado. **_

_**Deidara: O.O!!! Nossa isso é jeito de atender os amigos, un!!!!!-disse fazendo uma voz de magoado. **_

_**Sasori: Vai te catar!!! E anda logo porque eu quero dormir!!!!!!-j**__**á**__** estava perdendo a paciência com o loiro.**_

_**Deidara: NOSSA você ainda esta dormindo!! Fala serio, un!!!!-falou totalmente indignado pelo amigo ainda estar dormindo.**_

_**Sasori: FALA S**__**È**__**RIO, ERA EU QUEM DEVERIA FALAR CARAMBA!!!!!-gritou no telefone j**__**á**__** sem a menor paciência.- e anda logo fala o que você quer antes que eu desligue o celular.!!!u.u**_

_**Deidara: Ta bom, ta bom eu s**__**ó**__** liguei para avisar que agente vai sair hoje **__**á**__**s 10:30p.m e Pein disse que você deveria ir também, vamos para o lugar de sempre. U.U!!!**_

_**Sasori: O.K, s**__**ó**__** isso ent**__**ã**__**o esta certo eu vou, você j**__**á**__** deu o seu recado. Agora se me der licença, eu vou dormir. Tchau!!!u.**__**ú**__**!!!!!**_

_**Deidara:espere.....!!!!!tu tututututut....-desligou sem se importar com o loiro do outro lado terminar de falar. E voltou a dormir.**_

_**4:30 p.m**_

_**Depois de 02h00min correndo atr**__**á**__**s do Naruto, Sakura consegue alcanç**__**á**__**-lo e lhe d**__**á**__** uma boa surra, descontando toda a sua raiva por estar no estado em que se encontrava, descabelada, com a roupa toda torta, com o rosto borrado da maquiagem, e cansado de sono. Tenten vendo o estado da amiga resolve ajud**__**á**__**-la, logo ap**__**ó**__**s convence – l**__**á**__** de que matar o Naruto naquela hora n**__**ã**__**o seria uma boa idéia, j**__**á**__** que depois ela com certeza se arrependeria, por mais que odiasse o modo como ele se comportava, ela amava muito ele, e também sabia que ele sempre estar**__**á**__** com ela quando ela mais precisar, e que eles se entendem mais do que tudo na vida. Ent**__**ã**__**o passaram se mais 02h00min para Sakura se arrumar, enquanto conversava com TenTen. Bem pra falar a verdade as duas mais conversavam do que Sakura se arrumava.**_

_**Depois de terminar seu hor**__**á**__**rio no trabalho, Sakura vai as compras, j**__**á**__** que hoje a noite seria especial. Ela passa numa loja e compra um vestido bonito, simples e um pouco sexy. Passa em outras lojas para comprar, uma sand**__**á**__**lia e alguns acess**__**ó**__**rios para complementar o seu visual. Depois de ter comprado tudo o que precisava, ela foi para casa descansar mais um pouco.**_

_**Chegando em casa, deixa as suas coisas numa mesinha que tinha do lado da porta, e vai para a cozinha preparar um lanche j**__**á**__** que estava morrendo de fome.**_

**______________________________________________to be continued______________________________________________**

_Espero realmente q tenham gostado, vou postar o segundo cap em breve._

_Deixem seus comentários please!!!!!!!_

_bjsss_


End file.
